Contact structures connected to source/drain regions may include metal to reduce resistances of the contact structures. The source/drain regions may include semiconductor material and a parasitic resistance originated from an interface between the metal and the semiconductor material may thus exist. The parasitic resistance may increase resistances of the contact structures.